<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day One by chick_fil_bae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308477">Day One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae'>chick_fil_bae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, no, wait i forgot - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Michelle are sent to Paris after Nick Fury discovers footage of HawkMoth terrorizing the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter! Wake up or you’re gonna miss your ride!”</p><p>Peter groaned and rolled out of his bed. He had just gotten home from Germany with Mr. Stark and he was still exhausted.</p><p>'School is gonna be torture.'</p><p>He stood up to go to the bathroom when he noticed a suitcase that looked like it was about to explode from the amount of clothes in it.</p><p>Then he remembered it was Saturday. And he had a flight to France with MJ and Aunt May in 3 hours, which meant he had to leave in 10 minutes.</p><p>“Be down in 2!” He called, while frantically jumping into some pants. He tripped and fell, still with the pants not fully on.</p><p>“Peter? What was that?” Aunt May yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>The smell of waffles filled his room. Not wanting Aunt May to come in and see him tangled up in pants, he rushed to answer.</p><p>“I tripped over my shoes! I’m fine!” He completely yanked the pants on and ran into the bathroom to freshen up. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his face.</p><p>Peter was in the kitchen in less then 10 seconds, which resulted in him sliding across the floor and biffing it on the table.</p><p>“Oof”</p><p>May laughed and handed him a plate of waffles and patted his head.</p><p>“Excited for today?”</p><p>Peter jumped into his chair and wolfed down the waffles. He nodded vigorously, then ran back into his room to grab his suitcase and throw on some shoes.</p><p>—-</p><p>By the time he was finished, Aunt May was already on the porch waiting for him.</p><p>“Do you have a toothbrush? Deodorant? Underwear? Socks? Razor? Soap? Your suit? Web slingers?”</p><p>Peter nodded for every question until the last one. He ran back inside and came out with web slingers and deodorant, just in time it seemed, as Happy pulled up in a black SUV.</p><p>—————————</p><p>At the airport</p><p>Michelle looked up from her sketchbook to see Peter running up to her.</p><p>'Right…'</p><p>She thought.</p><p>'Guess I’m not getting away from the dorks.'</p><p>When he finally reached her, he stopped and waited for Happy and May.</p><p>They met up and started walking toward the baggage check.</p><p>——</p><p>Michelle sighed as she finally got to sit down.</p><p>It didn’t last long as her flight was called to start boarding. She tapped Peter and pointed to the gate.</p><p>He immediately understood and left with her to board the plane.</p><p>——</p><p>May and Happy were already in the seats in front of them.</p><p>Peter passed out as soon as he buckled up. He started snoring. Loudly.</p><p>'Great. He snores.'</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes and put in some headphones before laying back in her seat and closing her eyes.</p><p>———————</p><p>In Paris, France</p><p>MJ woke up to Peter poking her and trying to take out her headphones.</p><p>She slapped his hand away and looked outside to see a swarm of pink, red, and white coming towards them. She ducked down and hid until Peter tapped her shoulder, laughing. She glared at him and immediately he tried to explain himself.</p><p>“Save it. I really don’t care.”</p><p>They left the plane and Happy drove them to their new home for the next year.</p><p>It was a bakery… a really tall bakery… Michelle shrugged it off and peered inside. A girl looking to be 15 was frantically running around, probably looking for something.</p><p>She opened the door and relished the sweet smell of pastries.</p><p>“Salut! Que puis - je faire pour toi?” The girl stopped to greet them when she heard the bell.</p><p>A look of recognition crossed her face and she switched to English, almost perfectly.“Michelle and… Peter! Right? The foreign exchange students?”</p><p>Michelle nodded and Peter surged forward to shake her hand.</p><p>'Eager are we?'</p><p>Michelle shuffled closer and waved.</p><p>"Désolé pour lui… Il est un peu excité..” Michelle apologized in perfect French.</p><p>(“Sorry about him… He’s a little excited.”)</p><p>The girl giggled and shook her head. It’s fine. She seemed to say.</p><p>Michelle couldn’t quite place what, but she felt something bright when she looked at the girl. They locked eyes and for a moment she understood what it was.</p><p>'Can I show you to your rooms?'</p><p>'Yeah, sure!'</p><p>'They’re just up here.'</p><p>'Follow me.'</p><p>'Peter come on!'</p><p>'Why is he looking at us like that?'</p><p>“MJ? Where are you going?”</p><p>“She’s showing us to our rooms! Weren’t you listening?”</p><p>“No, because there was nothing to hear. All that happened was you staring into her eyes and then you guys started up the stairs.”</p><p>This time the other girl turned around.</p><p>“What? But we had an entire conversation?”</p><p>“… girls are weird” Peter shook his head and climbed up after them.</p><p>Michelle had to admit, the room she was sleeping in was really pink. Like, too pink. She was guessing they thought she liked pink. Marinette must have caught on because she explained immediately.</p><p>“Michelle, you’ll be bunking with me in my room, feel free to snoop around while I grab your bags and show Peter to his room.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to do that, my bags are pretty heavy, I can get them myself.”</p><p>'Too late.'</p><p>The girl had already left to show Peter and grab the bags.</p><p>Not even 5 minutes later, the girl walked in while holding 6 bags effortlessly. She set 3 down and took the rest to Peter.</p><p>When she came back in, MJ had already started unpacking. She picked the Chaise as the bed under the skylight looked to be taken already.</p><p>“I never caught your name?” MJ said, not looking up from her suitcase.</p><p>“I never threw it.”</p><p>“Huh, that’s the first funny thing I’ve heard in 3 years.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>“I’m Michelle Jones and that’s Peter Parker, yes Peter I see you spying on us.”</p><p>Marinette laughed and invited him in.</p><p>It seemed like a good start to the year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part two is coming along slowly, and I sincerely apologize to everyone who’s been waiting so long. To pass a little bit of the time, here’s a little snippet:</p><p>“You know ***, you look pretty cute in plaid.”</p><p>*** blushed and looked down.</p><p>“Is there a good reason for complimenting me or do you just like making me blush?”</p><p>“I have a.. decent reason?”</p><p>“Hm” *** took a sip of water.</p><p>“I want to ask you out.”</p><p>*** choked and laughed. </p><p>“..Wait you’re serious? Yes!”</p><p>*** grinned and kissed ***’s cheek before running up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>